Day 1: 4:00am-5:00am/India
| author = Rensil D'Silva & Milap Milan Zaveri | director = Nitya Mehra }} Jai is forced to help the terrorist suspect Parvez to find out more about his missing daughter, but Gill interferes with his plans. Kiran Rathod is taken by Yakub Syed while Trisha and Abhay find Jhanvi in hospital. Aditya Singhania speaks to Mehek Ahuja about the story she is threatening to break. Episode guide ''24'' recap * For the last 4 hours, ATU chief Jai has been trying to stop the attempted assassination of 's future Aditya Singhania. He finds an address that could be linked to Singhania. * Aditya Singhania's life is getting more complicated as Mehek Ahuja accuses him of killing a man and he tells his mother he will announce the truth to the public. * Jai's daughter Kiran and her friend are missing, and Trisha Rathod asks her where she is. Jhanvi is hit by a car and a homeless man tells Trisha what happened. * While investigating the assassination tip off, Jai gets his hands on a dangerous terrorist, from whom he gets some shocking information: Parvez tells him to break him out of police custody or his daughter will be dead by the morning. The following takes place between 4:00am and 5:00am. Events occur in real time. 04:01:33 is prepared for surgery]] Police cars drive Parvez to the station, pursued by Jai Singh Rathod behind them. Meanwhile, Jhanvi Gupta is rushed into GD Hospital on a stretcher. The orderly tells the nurse her situation is critical, and the nurse tells him to fill in an FIR form. Dr. Nabare passes by and takes over, dismissing the nurse's insistence on the form, and takes Jhanvi to an operating room. He prepares to operate, and finds out her blood group: B positive. Trisha Rathod and Abhay arrive at the hospital, and rush in, asking the nurse about their daughters. The nurse tells them to stand in line, and when Trisha challenges her the nurse explain there has been a major car accident that many people have been hurt in. Abhay shows her photographs of their daughters, and she recognises Jhanvi, telling them her condition is critical. Abhay is distraught, and they make their way to the operating room. Abhay sees Jhanvi and begins to cry, but Trisha tells him not to lose hope. Trisha's phone then rings, and she explains to Jai what happened. Jai tells her to be calm, and she asks why he is not with her. He tells her he will be at the hospital soon, but is looking for Kiran. Trisha responds that she and Abhay have been out all night looking for her, and Jai scolds her for questioning him. He says that he will find Kiran, and asks her to trust him. gives instructions to Rohit and Dev]] Yakub Syed finishes a call, and asks Dev and Rohit if they are sure Jhanvi is dead. They both confirm that they buried her, and ask for their money. Yakub grabs Kiran out of the car, and pushes her into his car. He drives away, and Dev and Rohit get in their car to follow him. In the Renaissance hotel, Ayesha is giving Divya Singhania an ultrasound. Ayesha asks if she has undergone an abortion, and Divya tells her that she did, six months ago. Ayesha says that her body has not properly healed, and prescribes some medication. On the way to the station, Jai calls Nikita Rai and explains that he found a terrorist who is likely connected to the Singhania hit. Nikita warns him that Gill is on his way to the station, and is really pissed. Jai thanks her and hangs up. arrives at the police station]] The police convoy reaches the station and Parvez is hauled inside, followed by Jai. Jai tells the inspector that Parvez is linked to his case, but the inspector denies Jai access to him. Jai tells him Mr Joshi from the home minister's office is going to call, and tells him that Nagwekar lost his life in order to assist the investigation. The inspector relents, but just as he is leading Jai to the prisoner, Gill arrives and takes custody of Jai. Rohit asks Dev what will happen to Kiran, and he explains they will probably kill her. Rohit is shocked, saying that was never explained to him, but Dev tells him Yakub is a demon and will never let her go. Jai is led into an office, and explains that he needs to talk to Parvez. Gill accuses him of killing Wassim Khan, and Jai denies it, saying Gill has lost perspective. Gill tells Jai that he will interrogate the prisoner himself. threatens Kiran]] Yakub's car stops at a traffic light, and another car stops alongside them. Kiran gestures to the driver, showing him her bound hands, but Yakub tells her to put her hands down. He then drives into a side street and puts Kiran into the trunk of his car, then drives onwards. Naina Singhania is trying to reason with Aditya, when he grabs his phone and dials Mehek Ahuja. Naina tries to stop him, but he gets through the journalist and tells her he wants to meet with her. questions Parvez]] In the hospital, Trisha's phone rings and Jai apologises to her. He then tells her to make sure no-one speaks to Jhanvi, and that he will be there soon. He hangs up the phone and Gill enters, saying that Parvez will talk only to Jai. Jai walks into the cell and asks where his daughter is, and who is behind the conspiracy. Parvez replies that he is expecting a call at a phone booth in twenty minutes time, and if he is not there Jai's daughter will die. 04:21:43...04:21:44...04:21:45...04:21:46... 04:28:10 speaks to Aditya]] Mehek Ahuja is shown into the hotel by Pradhan, and she meets with Aditya. He explains that the St. Stephen's dinner incident was an accident, and he knew nothing about what happened since. Mehek explains that the man he killed had two friends who disappeared the same night, and the police didn't even investigate their disappearance. Aditya is shocked, but asks her where she obtained the police report. She tells him it was from a source very close to him, and asks him for a statement. He replies that he will give his statement to the public, not her. At the police station, Gill is talking to officers when they hear screaming from Parvez's cell. They rush in to find Jai beating the prisoner, so they pull him away. In the struggle, Jai grabs a key from an officer and charges again at Parvez. He is escorted out, and after he leaves Parvez opens his mouth and pulls out the key. Jai tells Gill that Parvez was making fun of the officer that was killed, and the officers agree to take a break for food. Jai watches as Parvez lets himself out of the cell, and Jai then excuses himself to go to the washroom. He calls Nikita, telling her to put a trace on the phone booth opposite the VT station, then he gets in his car and picks up Parvez. In the car, Parvez compliments his acting, and tells him he will take him to his daughter. and Aditya square off]] Aditya asks Divya how she is feeling, but her husband asks where she has been. He grabs her arm, and Aditya tells him not to touch his sister. They square off, but Divya steps in, saying there is too much going on for them to start fighting. Vikrant grows violent, but Pradhan enters to calm the situation. Aditya tells Vikrant he will force him out of the Singhania family. At the station, an officer reports that Parvez and Jai are missing. Gill calls Nikita, and tells her to locate the tracking device in Jai's car. She does so, telling Gill the car is on the Mohammed Ali Road heading towards VT. Gill and his agents enter their cars and set off after Jai. Nikita then calls Jai to warn him that Gill has tracked his car. Parvez asks if Nikita is as sexy as her name sounds, and Jai hits him, which confirms Parvez's suspicions. They arrive at the phone booth, and Jai asks who Parvez is working for. The phone then rings, and they realise there is a cell phone taped to the bottom of the phone booth. Nikita says she can't trace that, but Parvez answers, and Yakub tells him there is a car parked opposite Capital Cinema with a body in the trunk that needs to be buried. Jai asks who the corpse is and drags Parvez away. finds a body in the car]] Gill then calls Nikita, asking why her cell was engaged. He demands to know where Jai's car is. Meanwhile Jai and Parvez reach the car, and Jai inspects the body. Suddenly the police arrive, and Gill tries to arrest Jai. Jai shows him the corpse, and explains that there is a traitor in the ATU. Jai explains, and asks Gill to trust him. Gill agrees, saying he will interrogate Parvez, and Jai apologises to him. Jai gets in the car, calling Nikita to tell her that he is bringing a corpse into the ATU that needs identifying. He then calls Trisha, asking how Jhanvi is, and telling her he is on his way to the hospital. 04:46:40...04:46:41...04:46:42...04:46:43... 04:52:29 speaks with Trisha]] Trisha sits with Abhay, telling him that children are not as delicate as they seem. Abhay says that when Jhanvi wakes up they will be able to find out Kiran's whereabouts. Suddenly orderlies rush out of the operating room, and they watch as the doctor attempts to save Jhanvi's life. shoots Dev in front of Rohit]] At a compound, Kiran is taken out of Yakub's trunk and Rohit and Dev are frisked for weapons. Yakub confronts them and tells him he just got confirmation that Jhanvi is not dead. Dev explains that she may not have been entirely dead, and Yakub says there is no such thing; as an explanation, he draws his weapon and shoots Dev in the head. Rohit then tells him the truth, and Yakub explains that he hates liars. 04:59:57...04:59:58...04:59:59...05:00:00 Episode credits Cast Starring * Anil Kapoor as Jai Singh Rathod * Mandira Bedi as Nikita Rai * Tisca Chopra as Trisha Rathod * Ajinkya Deo as Kartik Chandrashekhar * Anita Raaj as Naina Singhania * Neil Bhoopalam as Aditya Singhania Also starring * Shivani Tanksale as Divya Singhania * Sapna Pabbi as Kiran Rathod * Rahul Singh as Vikrant Maurya * Yogesh Suri as Mahinder Gill * Adhir Bhatt as Tejpal Singh * Faezeh Jalali as Jiah Pastakhia * Bikramjeet Kanwarpal as Pradhan * Priyanshu Jora as Rohit * Aradhana Jagota as Jhanvi Gupta * Kiran Srinivas as Dev Sharma * Ankur Vikal as Yakub Syed * Suchitra Pillai as Mehek Ahuja * Shakeel Ahmed as Parvez Uncredited * Bharat Jha as policeman * Sikandar Khan as Tyagi Production staff Background information and notes Production *'International airdates:' **Australia: on SBS Cast and crew Story and script Filming locations :See all: Season 1 filming locations Props and minutiae Music Errors and inconsistencies Reception See also * 4:00am-5:00am (disambiguation) Day 105 105